themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings America
Kings America is an amusement park located in Denver, Colorado. It is owned and operated by Cedar Fair. History The park opened in 1983 under Taft Broadcasting as Kings America. A year later, Taft sold it's amusement park division to Kings Entertainment, which included the parks Kings Island, Kings Dominion, Carowinds, Canada's Wonderland, Kings Peninsula and Kings America. In 1992, the park was again sold to Paramount Parks who renamed the park "Paramount's Kings America". In 2006, after Paramount Parks went out of business, the park was sold one last time to Cedar Fair, which gave it back it's old name. In 2010, the Nickelodeon Universe kids area (formerly known as Hanna-Barbera Land) was rebranded as Camp Snoopy. It's been that way ever since. Rides Roller coaster Water Rides * Rip Roaring Rapids - 1989 - An Intamin river rapids ride. * Snake River Falls - 1995 - An Intamin Shoot-the-Chutes. Formerly known as "Congo Falls" (1995-2006). Flat rides Thrill * Afterburner - 2007 - A Mondial Frisbee ride. * Drop Tower: Scream Zone - 1999 - An Intamin drop tower. Formerly known as 'Drop Zone: Stunt Tower" (1999-2006). * The Bat - 2010 - An S&S Screaming Swing. * The Crypt - 2002 - A Huss Top Spin with fire and water effects. Formerly known as "Tomb Raider: FireFall" (2002-2006). * WindSeeker - 2013 - A Mondial Windseeker. Family * Carousel - 1983 - An antique carousel ride. * Century Flyer - 1983 - A wave swinger ride. Formerly known as "Turn of the Century" (1983-2006). * Colorado Boulevard - 1983 - An antique guided track car ride that takes riders through the streets of Denver. * Eiffel Tower - 1983 - A 175 foot tall elevator ride themed to resemble the Eiffel Tower. It features an observation deck at the top with upcharge binoculars and a souvenir photo shoot. * Falcon Flyers - 2020 - A Larson Flying Skooters. * Shake, Rattle and Roll - 1983 - A Sellner Tilt-A-Whirl. * Stampeding Broncos - 2020 - A Huss Breakdance themed to a rodeo. -Kiddie * Charlie Brown's Wind Up - 2006 - A Zamperla Loli Swings ride. Formerly known as "Backyardigans Swing Around" (2006-2009). * Great Pumpkin Wheel - 1983 - A miniature version of a ferris wheel. Formerly known as "Jetsons Space Wheel" (1983-2005) and "Green Slime Bucket Wheel" (2006-2009). * Joe Cool Dodgem School - 1983 - A kiddie bumper cars attraction. Formerly known as "Top Cat's Traffic Jam" (1983-2005) and "Spongebob's Boatmobiles" (2006-2009). * Kite Eating Tree - 2006 - A Zamperla Jumping Star. Formerly known as "Plankton's Plunge" (2006-2009). * Linus Launcher - 2006 - A Zamperla Kite Flyer. Formerly known as "Danny Phantom Ghost Flyers" (2006-2009). * Lucy's Crabby Cabbies - 1983 - A guided track car ride with taxi vehicles. Formerly known as "Hanna-Barbera Drive" (1983-2005) and "Hey Arnold Taxi Chase" (2006-2009). * Mini Himalaya - 1983 - A miniature version of a Himalaya ride. One of the few rides in Camp Snoopy that is not themed to Peanuts. Formerly known as "The Flintstones Boulder Dashers" (1983-2005) and "Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Colliders" (2006-2009). * Peanuts Carousel - 1983 - A miniature version of a carousel. Formerly known as "Hanna-Barberry-Go-Round" (1983-2005) and "Nick-Go-Round" (2006-2009). * Peanuts Pirates - 2006 - A Satori kiddie pirate ship. Formerly known as "S.S. Nickelodeon" (2006-2009). * Snoopy vs the Red Baron - 1983 - A kiddie plane ride. Formerly known as "Yogi Bear's Sky Tours" (1983-2005) and "Timmy's Airtours" (2006-2009). * Surf Dog - 2006 - A Zamperla Skater. Formerly known as "Rocket Power Halfpipe" (2006-2009). * Woodstock's Air Mail - 2006 - A Zamperla Samba Tower. Formerly known as "Little Bill's Balloon Race" (2006-2009). Defunct Rides * Boo Boo's Baggage Claim - 1983 to 2005 - A Hampton umbrella kiddie ride. Replaced with Charlie Brown's Wind Up. * Himalaya - 1983 to 2012 - A Himalaya ride. Replaced with WindSeeker. * * Steel Venom - 1990 to 2019 - A TOGO standup coaster. Formerly known as "Thunder Rail" (1985-2006). To be replaced in 2021 with a new coaster. Category:Fictional theme parks Category:Cedar Fair Fiction